vldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Paladin/Transcript (VLD)
The Black Paladin *'SHIRO': "Pidge, scan the download from the ship. Find out where Zarkon's central command is." *'PIDGE': "On it!" *'CORAN': "Coran: What happened? Where's Allura?" *'SHIRO': "They captured her. She sacrificed herself to save me and the information. I didn't have a choice." *'CORAN': "How is that possible?" *'SHIRO': "Coran, I'm sorry things didn't go as planned, but we can't focus on what went wrong. We've got to figure out how to make it right. Pidge, anything?" *'PIDGE': "Guys, look at this." *'CORAN': "Coran: Look at the size of it!" *'PIDGE': "I think we should go in right away. Every minute we waste gives Zarkon time to prepare for us." *'LANCE': "I agree. We form Voltron, fly in, fly out, dust off our hands, and walk away." *'HUNK': "Um, do you guys not remember the Balmera? We could barely take out one fleet. But this... a base this size could hold a thousand fleets!" *'KEITH': "Or maybe we shouldn't go on this mission at all. Think about it. We'll be delivering the universe's only hope to the universe's biggest enemy." *'HUNK': "Keith, that's cold, even for you. What if it was one of us? What if it was me? You wouldn't leave me, would you? Would you?" *'KEITH': "I'm not saying I like the idea. I'm just thinking like a paladin." *'LANCE': "No, you're thinking of yourself because you're too scared to do what's right!" *'PIDGE': "Okay, we're all upset because we lost Allura." *'SHIRO': "No, Shiro lost Allura!" *'HUNK': "Okay, okay! This isn't helping. We can't just sit here and bicker like this." *'SHIRO': "Let's focus. How are we going to get Allura?" the Galra Empire. *'HAGGAR': "Come with me." back to the [[Paladin|Paladins].] *'SHIRO': "Anything?" *'LANCE': "There's just no way in. They'll have us tracked from every direction." *'SHIRO': "There's gotta be something. Keep looking." *'SHIRO': "I know you're worried about her. We all are. I'm sorry I let her slip away." *'CORAN': "I know it's not your fault. It's just... I've already lost so much. I can't lose Allura, too." *'SHIRO': "We'll find a way to get her back. If there was just a way to get close to Zarkon's ship unseen..." *'CORAN': "Wait a tick. I think I've got a way." *'ZARKON': "Princess Allura." *'ALLURA': "You monster! You destroyed Altea!" *'ALLURA': "Voltron is going to put an end to your empire!" *'ZARKON': "No, it will only make me more powerful. Your father knew that as well as I. That's why he led me to believe he destroyed it all those years ago. But now, your new paladins will come for you, and they will deliver Voltron to me, and, with it, the key to unimaginable power." *'SHIRO': "Everyone, eyes front. We've got a plan to get Allura. We're going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected." *'PIDGE': "I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole." *'CORAN': "It's true that Allura powers the Castle's ability to travel through wormholes. However, I think we have enough of her residual essence stored in the system to make one jump. We'll hide the Castle here, inside one of these giant gas planets in Zarkon's command system. The gas is so dense, we'll be hidden." *'SHIRO': "From there, we'll use the Castle to scan for Allura on Zarkon's ship and attack before Zarkon knows what hit him." *'CORAN': "There's only one hiccup. We have enough energy to wormhole in, but, without Allura, we won't have enough energy to wormhole out." *'SHIRO': "It doesn't matter. We're not leaving without her." *'PROROK': "Prorok: Sire, allow me to send my fleet to protect the command system. I will stop Voltron before it can get close." *'ZARKON': "You will do no such thing, Prorok. We will allow them inside our perimeter." *'HAGGAR': "Once in, they won't get out." *'ZARKON': "Zarkon: Ready all fleets. On this day, the paladins will be destroyed, and I will have Voltron." *'SHIRO': "We're here." *'CORAN': "Coran: I'm detecting Allura's energy signature. From this distance, the signal's pretty weak, but she's somewhere in Zarkon's main ship." *'KEITH': "Gives us a starting point." *'CORAN': "Once we get closer, we'll be able to narrow down the location where the Princess is being held." *'SHIRO': "Okay, guys, this is it. Voltron is going to come in fast and without warning. We'll smash our way into Zarkon's ship and grab the Princess. Before they know what hit them, we'll have the Princess and be on our way." *'PROROK': "Prorok: Emperor, we're detecting Voltron within our perimeter!" *'ZARKON': "Engage the solar barrier immediately. Attack!" *'PROROK': "Yes, Emperor." *'PROROK': "Thace, scramble the fighters!" *'THACE': "Yes, Commander." *'ZARKON': "Haggar, it is time." *'HUNK': "What is that?" *'PIDGE': "Pidge: I don't know, but I hope once we get the Princess, we can find a way out of here." *'PIDGE': "They're going to fire!" *'SHIRO': "Form sword!" *'LANCE': "Lance: More trouble, straight ahead!" *'SHIRO': "Form shoulder cannon!" *'SHIRO': "Shiro: There's Zarkon's ship!" *'HUNK': "Hunk: What's going on?" *'KEITH': "Keith: We lost the sword! Something's malfunctioning!" *'CORAN': "What's happening?" *'LANCE': "Somebody do something! Voltron's frozen up!" *'KEITH': "Shiro! I can't hold it!" *'ZARKON': "You're a fool to bring Voltron here." *'HUNK': "What just happened there? Something tore us apart!" *'LANCE': "I don't know, but we've got bigger problems right now. Look!" *'KEITH': "Why do I get the feeling these guys knew we were coming?" *'HUNK': "Ah, There's no end to these guys!" *'CORAN': "Coran attack! I've waited ten thousand years for this!" [ Shiro groans.] *'KEITH': "Shiro, are you okay?" *'SHIRO': "Something is overriding the controls! My Lion is not responding!" *'KEITH': "Shiro's in trouble! I'm going in!" *'ZARKON': "thinking You cannot fight it. Your connection is weak." *'HUNK': "What do we do now, guys? Our plan isn't really working out as... well, planned!" *'KEITH': "I'm going for the Black Lion. You guys get the Princess, now!" *'CORAN': "I've identified Allura's exact location. Uploading the coordinates to you, now. In the meantime, I'll provide covering fire from out here, all alone, against an entire fleet. So, yeah, do you mind hurrying?" *'SHIRO': "My jetpack's damaged. I'll need to go through the ship." *'KEITH': "You guys get the Princess without me." *'LANCE': "What? We've got to stick together! What are you doing?" *'KEITH': "Whatever I can." *'KEITH': "Whoa! Who is that?" *'CORAN': "gasps It's Zarkon! Keith, get out of there, now! Zarkon's too powerful!" *'KEITH': "This is my chance to put an end to the Galra Empire! I have to take it!" *'CORAN': "Keith, don't!" *'ZARKON': "You may have a Lion, but its power is weak in your fledgling hands." *'ZARKON': "You cannot stop me. The Black Lion will finally be returned to its original paladin." *'HAGGAR': "So, Champion returns." *'SHIRO': "You.." laughs. *'HUNK': "This is it! The Princess is in this part of the ship!" *'LANCE': "How do we get in?" *'PIDGE': "Maybe I can try hacking one of their cargo bays." *'HUNK': "We don't have time for that!" *'PIDGE': "Do you have a better idea?" *'HUNK': "Actually, yes, I do." *'ALLURA': "Huh?" *'THACE': "Sir, the hull's been breached. It's one of the Lions." *'PROROK': "Focus fighters on that quadrant." *'LANCE': "Looks like we've got to cover Hunk's butt!" *'ALLURA': "Hunk!" *'HUNK': "We're going to get you out of here." *'ALLURA': "What are you doing here? Tell me you didn't bring Voltron straight to Zarkon's central command! Where's the Black Lion?" [ Shiro groans.] *'ALLURA': "We have to save Shiro!" *'LANCE': "Hunk, did you get the Princess?" *'HUNK': "I got her, but there's a change of plans." *'HAGGAR': "I made you strong and this is how you repay me?" *'HAGGAR': "You could have been our greatest weapon." *'HAGGAR': "Now, I will destroy you." while, Keith continues his battle with Zarkon. *'CORAN': "Keith, get out of there!" blare. *'CORAN': "Keith, do you copy? You don't know what you're dealing with! He's too powerful! Listen to me, it's imperative that you don't engage the..." turns off the communicator. *'KEITH': "No!" activates plasma cannon that throws off Zarkon's balance. *'KEITH': "Whoa!" *'ZARKON': "You fight like a Galra soldier. But not for long!" goes for ending Keith, mean while, Haggar tries to destroy Shiro for once and for all. *'HAGGAR': "And now, Champion, your time is over." *'HUNK': "Which one's the real one?" laughter continues. *'ALLURA': "Hunk, there! Fire!" *'ALLURA': "We've got to get out of here!" *'HUNK': "Where's the scary lady?" *'ALLURA': "Hunk!" *'HUNK': "Oh, right." *'KEITH': "Come on! Come on!" Lion swoops in and carries the Red Lion to the Castle. *'SHIRO': "I got you, buddy!" *'ALLURA': "All right, Paladins, time to get out of here!" *'HUNK': "Hello? What's going on? I don't see a wormhole." *'CORAN': "The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one!" *'PROROK': "Send in everything we've got! Corner them!" *'GALRA DRONE': "This sector is off limits." *'CORAN': "They have us completely surrounded!" *'PIDGE': "What just happened?" *'HUNK': "Who cares? Wormhole!" *'SHIRO': "Coran, what's happening?" *'CORAN': "The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!" *'LANCE': "What does that mean?" *'CORAN': "It means we have no control over where we're headed!" screams and groan while being scattered apart from one another. ends. Category:Season One